


covid19 supercorp texts

by wren_writes_things



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: COVID19, Coronavirus, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, actually its really just lena and kara, kara & co during coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_writes_things/pseuds/wren_writes_things
Summary: just some days of covid19 & handling a global pandemic as a superhero, sorta
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 16





	covid19 supercorp texts

**Author's Note:**

> no, this does not link up with what would be occuring in canon during 2020. no, i do not care. supergirl as a show has failed me but the supercorp fandom will always have my favour.

It's admittedly rather difficult trying to be a hero during a global pandemic. Kara is used to the occasional crisis, but usually it can be solved by punching something. Or someone. However, that's technically the worst thing you can do when there's a disease that spreads by contact.

So Kara is at a bit of a loss on what she can do to help.

_To really help. To be a superhero._

And she tries, of course, establishing a routine of weekly deliveries of free groceries (and hand sanitiser) to people most in need, being a front-page headline supporting wearing masks and staying safe. Being the city helpline is her job, and she's immune to the disease regardless - keeping distance is still very necessary to others' health of course - but she feels an underlying helpless feeling even still.

Because, when it boils down to it, Supergirl is the one who people need in a crisis. Just not this one, apparently. And if the world can't use Supergirl, Kara isn't sure she can do anything at all.

\-------

_Kara (Sunday)_

\-------

Kara's phone buzzes on the dining table for the fifth time since she put it on silent. She's too tired to answer. Exhausted, really, albeit from doing nothing. She's been lazing around most of the day in her own apartment, since there's not much left to do. In the last couple days, she'd cleaned the house more times than she can count, baked for no one, comfort-eaten until even she feels sick, and done hours of yoga. It's not that she's bored, but... she doesn't know exactly _what_ she is. 

_Hot_ , possibly, considering the weather the city is having. The temperature has reached some unruly number in the nineties at this time of early afternoon, and Kara is not exactly pleased. The Danvers never believed in wasting much electricity on heating and cooling, and all Kara really owns is a fan. Which is why she's now laying down on the cold floor in the middle of her apartment.

She can't believe she ever liked that stupid yellow sun, even if it gives her superpowers here on Earth.

It takes her another three vibrations from her phone before she gets up off the floor with an overly dramatic groan to reach it. Alex has been texting her, and she can tell that her sister is getting increasingly frustrated by the fact that her usually grammatically flawless sentences have descended into single question marks and punctuation meant to be resembling a sad face. 

**Alex (1:31 pm):** Hey Kara, how's things? I know you're probably having a tough time cooped up in your apartment, you're always restless. 

**Alex (1:33 pm):** Kara, answer your phone. 

**Alex (1:33 pm):** You're usually on your phone 24/7 unless you're flying. What else do you even have to do rn?

 **Alex (1:35 pm):**...Better not be flying. Even if you can't catch COVID-19, others sure can. I mean, I know you wouldn't, but you're really silent today...

 **Alex (1:39 pm):** Okay, don't answer me then. I'm not offended. I didn't want to text you either. 

**Alex (1:52 pm):** okay i didnt mean that. little sister. come backk. im bored too. im instructing you. as your older sibling. 

**Alex (1:53 pm):**?

 **Alex (1:55pm):** :(

Kara smiles slightly and shakes her head as she scrolls through her sister's messages, one after another. Alex is prone to that same need to _do something at all times_. How different they'd be if they could relax for half a second. But then, they'd hardly be the Danvers sisters.

**Alex (1:57 pm):** im telling mom on you >:(

Kara snorts and quickly replies with a simple, _yes, i'm fine, weirdo_. She's about to actually rant about the show she's been bingeing for the last few hours straight - The Haunting of Bly Manor, which scares her to death but is too compelling to flick off - when Alex gives an unexpected response.

**Alex (1:59 pm):** yay you're actually here!! Missed you!

 **Alex (1:59 pm):** Are you missing me? Lena?

It makes Kara freeze for a second, even in the sleepy heat of the afternoon. Although she doesn't know exactly why. She rolls her shoulders, shakes it off. Yes, references a Taylor Swift song in her head that no one has listened to for over five years. 

**Kara (2:01 pm):** of course i'm missing you. and yes, lena. 

**Kara (2:01 pm):** why do you ask about lena, tho?

 **Alex (2:02 pm):** ...Why wouldn't I? 

**Kara (2:05 pm):** didn't think you thought all that much of her, do you?

 **Alex (2:06 pm):** All I think is that you'd miss her. Unless you don't?

Kara pauses. She's the one with superpowers, but sometimes she swears Alex can read her mind. She doesn't know exactly why, but Lena has been in her thoughts a lot for the past while. It makes sense, of course, that she'd miss someone so close to her, and that she'd be worried about her best friend during a pandemic. But something has felt off. She's drifting off into thoughts until the _bloop_ of another message from Alex brings her back.

Except it's not from Alex.

**Lena (2:10 pm):** Kara Danvers!! Assistance required now!!

 **Kara (2:10 pm):** what happened??

 **Lena (2:11 pm):** You respond impressively quickly.

 **Lena (2:12 pm):** I might need to take advantage of that in the future.

 **Lena (2:12 pm):** anyway

 **Lena (2:13 pm):** Im terribly bored

Her friend is a serial double texter. Though, Kara's sure she mustn't be in professional contexts.

**Kara (2:14 pm):** you text me "assistance required" with two exclamation points because you're bored?

 **Lena (2:15 pm):** ...yes, perhaps.

 **Kara (2:15 pm):** do you realise how it sounds to get that text from your CEO, very important, best friend, with multiple attempts on her life?

 **Lena (2:16 pm):** Im guessing the answer is somewhere along the lines of 'careless' &/or 'attention seeking'?

 **Kara (2:16 pm):** i was going for 'terrifying' but you make a good point

 **Lena (2:17 pm):** apologies. But I really am bored. 

**Lena (2:18 pm):** Bored enough to watch a frightening tv show with ghosts.

 **Lena (2:18 pm):** also see; stupid enough to watch a frightening tv show when Im genuinely afraid of these things & completely alone at home.

 **Kara (2:20 pm):** ... that show wouldn't be The Haunting Of Bly Manor, would it?

 **Kara (2:20 pm):** also, since when do you have time in your day to binge tv?

 **Lena (2:21 pm):** yes it is! Have you seen it? Thoughts?

 **Lena (2:21 pm):** you'd be surprised how easy it is to pretend you're paying attention in a board meeting over Zoom.

 **Lena (2:22 pm):** & sometimes the screaming at jump scares is actually quite the correct reaction to the things my board members say.

Kara laughs heartily for the first time in a little while, allowing herself to move to the couch to sit. 

It takes her over an hour of ramblings about ghosts and manors and love stories, to realise she never replied to Alex's last text about missing Lena.

**Kara (3:45 pm):** lost track of time, again, sorry!

 **Kara (3:46 pm):** but yes, i do miss her.

Despite the hours of gap, Alex responds in just a handful of minutes.

**Alex (3:52 pm):** I had a feeling you might.

\-------

_Lena (Monday)_

_\-------_

Monday has been a day of meetings, and such intense ones that she really can't fake a serious face while watching TV. It's a relief when the string of Zoom calls are finished for the day and she can send a brief email to Jess, thanking her for somehow managing to actually schedule them all with a good break in between so that Lena could mentally prepare herself and actually _eat_ something. 

Her day is still not over until all her paperwork, emails, and various business tasks are complete, but with her last meeting mercifully ending a little early, she takes the welcome opportunity to prepare dinner before she starts on anything else. 

Lena has set the water to heat up on the stove with an addition of salt, waiting to add some store-bought pre-packaged gnocchi, when her phone screen beside her lights up.

**Kara (6:18 pm):** i expect your meetings to be close to wrapping up by now? 

**Kara (6:18 pm):** gods, i hope you're not sharing your screen with the messages app open. that'd be awkward. hi board meeting (just in case)!

 **Kara (6:19 pm):** *god. haha

Lena sighs. Her best friend is too good for.

**Author's Note:**

> supergirl not making supercorp canon is my villain origin story. actually maybe its all my mental illness and trauma. but i think i'd rathe blame it on supergirl.
> 
> this is mostly practise writing, but i hope you liked it. i also havent watched supergirl since maybe s3 so my knowledge is limited lmao. i also dont care how they actually text in the show if its been shown much, this is random headcanon and also just trying to differentiate text structuring so you can more easily tell which is which without reading the names. time stamps just because, and sometimes it was useful context ig?


End file.
